marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Mason
Phineas Mason, also known as the Tinkerer, is a criminal who uses Chitauri, Dark Elf and Stark Industries technology salvaged by Adrian Toomes to create powerful weaponry. Biography ''Spider-Man: Homecoming After the Battle of New York, Phineas Mason was a member of the salvaging team, lead by Adrian Toomes, responsible for cleaning up the Leviathan crash at Grand Central Station. He was shocked to find out that he and his fellow members were being replaced by the Department of Damage Control, formed by Tony Stark. Afterwards, Toomes convinced his crew members, Mason included, to keep the salvaged Chitauri technology taken from the Station, and turn to a life of crime with Mason playing a key role in the crew, turning the salvaged goods into weapons. Years later, Phineas continued to tinker with the technology they had salvaged making weapons out of Ultron and Dark Elf technology as well as modifying Crossbones' Gauntlets and continuing to develop weaponry from Chitauri tech including the Vulture suit utilised by Toomes on their heists. Mason answered Toomes' phone and learnt that Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice's deal with Aaron Davis had gone south because of the intervention of Spider-Man. Toomes was enraged by this and suited up to go a bail Schultz and Brice out. Mason waited in the workshop and once again checked Toomes' phone when his wife called. Toomes, Schultz and Brice returned, Toomes having dealt with Spider-Man. Mason was tinkering at his workbench as Toomes fired Brice from the crew. Bitter, Brice threatened to tell Toomes' wife about what they had been doing. Toomes picked up the weapon that was on Mason's workbench and shot it at Brice, disintegrating him. Toomes was shocked having thought the weapon was an Anti-Gravity Gun but Mason corrected him saying that was on the other side of his desk. Days later, Mason and Schultz waited at a gas station en route to Maryland discussing the Shocker Gauntlets. Soon a truck carrying tech to the Damage Control Deep Storage Vault drove by and Mason and Schultz observed as Vulture initiated the heist. Once again Spider-Man got in the way and the heist was unsuccessful. They returned to their base and Mason suggested Toomes let him upgrade the Vulture suit so they could pull off airborne heists but Toomes refused to Mason's disappointment. However, he told Toomes that they had enough tech available to do the deal with Mac Gargan. After the Mac Gargan deal was a bust thanks to the intervention of Spider-Man, the FBI and Iron Man, Mason was allowed to upgrade the Vulture's suit with the high altitude anti-vacuum in an attempt to pull off one final job. Mason oversaw their final heist as Vulture supposedly killed Spider-Man meaning they wouldn't have any resistance in robbing the cargo plane transporting tech from Avengers Tower to the New Avengers Facility. Mason talked Vulture through the process and they successfully infiltrated the plane. However, Spider-Man had not been defeated and brought the plane crashing down as he broke the anti-vacuum seal. Mason warned Vulture to get away whilst he could, but Toomes refused to leave empty handed, ultimately leading to his defeat. Character traits ''To be added Abilities *'Master Engineer:' Mason is a highly skilled engineer rivaled by Tony Stark, he was able to create a suit and a beam gun for Adrian Toomes and a pair of gauntlets for Herman Schultz to aid them in their crimes. Relationships *Spider-Man - Enemy. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy. *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Teammate. *Herman Schultz/Shocker - Teammate. *Jackson Brice/Shocker - Teammate; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) - Michael Chernus Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Phineas Mason is an elderly technician who started a criminal career as the Tinkerer after developing an obsession for super-humans. He aided various supercriminals, like Kingpin and Blizzard, providing them with new advanced equipment. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Toomes-Tinkerer.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999